The disclosure relates generally to modular telecommunications jacks and, more particularly, to a high data rate capable modular jack.
Modular jack (“modjack”) receptacle connectors mounted to printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) are well known in the telecommunications industry. These connectors are often used for electrical connection between two electrical communication devices. With the ever-increasing operating frequencies and data rates of data and communication systems and the increased levels of encoding used to transmit information, the electrical characteristics of such connectors are of increasing importance. In particular, it is desirable that these modjack connectors do not negatively affect the signals transmitted and where possible, noise is removed from the system. Based on these requirements and desires, various proposals have been made in order to improve modjack connectors used with communication or transmission links.
When used as Ethernet connectors, modjacks generally receive an input signal from one electrical device and then communicate a corresponding output signal to a second device coupled thereto. Magnetic circuitry can be used to provide conditioning and isolation of the signals as they pass from the first device to the second and typically such circuitry uses components such as a transformer and a choke. The transformer often is toroidal in shape and includes primary and secondary windings coupled together and wrapped around a toroid so as to provide magnetic coupling between the primary and secondary wire while ensuring electrical isolation. Chokes are also commonly used to filter out unwanted noise, such as common-mode noise, and can be toroidal ferrite designs used in differential signaling applications. Modjacks having such magnetic circuitry are typically referred to in the trade as magnetic jacks.
As system data rates have increased, improving the isolation between the ports of the magnetic jacks has become desirable in order to permit a corresponding increase in the data rate of signals that pass through the magnetic jacks without being influenced by adjacent magnetic jacks. Cross-talk and electro-magnetic radiation and interference between ports of the magnetic jack can have a significant impact on the performance of the magnetic jack and thus the entire system as system speeds and data rates increase. Improvements in shielding and isolation within the magnetic jack is thus desirable.